Butterflies
by JaNeYWaNeY
Summary: A little girl.  That is how I feel when your around me.  My actions are childish.  I don't think we can have eachother back though.  I stunk up the summary but give the story a shot! Rated M: For later content


Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi, anyof its characters, and any of itsidea's for episodes. Although I wish like many people I do.

Okay quick heads up i don't have speel check on my computer I will trymy best to be as accurate with spelling and grammer as I possible can.I am sorry if it is disturbing for any mistakes. I am not trying to make them.

I wonder where all my friends could be? I think to myself as I lookout to an overcrowded parking lot. The lakehurst school burning down reallysucks as if it isnt a tight squeze at school already. As if there aren't enough bitches here for me to argue amongst. I sigh in disspointment still not being ableto find anyone. Its reallly cold outside and I can see my breathe as gusts of it comes out of my mouth while my teeth chatter. I'm recieving staris from people. I can hear them talking about me what do they think. I'm deaf? I jump assomeone taps my shoulder but turn around giving off a smile when I hear him chuckle.

"You think your funny ay mister mason?" I ask and roll my eyes in disbelief.

He just shrugs and nodded before responding and not even to my question.

"Whats with the hair?" he asked.

I of course roll my eyes again "I wanted it to match my personality" I joked sarcastically.

"Oh then its a perfect fit" he exclaims with a chuckle.

I pertend to be offended and let my chin drop open a little with a overexaggerated sigh.

I hit his playfully just to add more to it and bring myself to speak "ass." is what I hear myself say and smirk it gave me a sudden boost of confidence.

"Oh come on you know I was just kidding, Santos." he said and I shrug recieving a hug from

my best friend tuning him out for a moment.

"Manny you do know I was joking right?" I hear him repeat himself and get a little annoyed as he interuppted a warm 'welcome back.' depart Emma's lips.

"Seems to me Spinner like your blonde hair takes more toll on you then mine does." I said and giggiled.

"Haha your funny" he said defeated obviously cause he didn't shoot back with a come back.

Just then Jimmy rolled up distracting him 'finally!' I go back to looking at my best friend but catch myself sneeking a peek over at the boys every now and then not even listening to what Emma was saying. 'whats my problem?' I get snapped out of my thoughts with a snap in my face.

:"Didn't your Mom teach you it wasn't polite to stare Manny?" I hear Spinner ask me.

I look to Emma for help but she just rolls her eyes giving me that glare I get when I've done something completely and utterly stupid. At this point I have know clue to what it is but whatever. "I wasn't staring." I say and turn away knowing I've been caught but I didn't know how I could explain my actions.

"I have witnesses" he responded.

I was saved by the bell and smiled. I never thought I'd be so stoked to hear it but I needed to think things out.

The day wasn't going by fast enough for me. I was rather excited to get to my Physical Education class cause I knew for a fact I could just sti back and listen to my I-pod because, we well the lakehurst kids were gettind instructed and we'd pick our class tomorrow.

I walked in the gym and growled at myself. How could I have possible forgotten the pest was in my P.E. period. I got greeted with a "Hey stocker."

"Hey Spin" i say wallking up to the top of the blechers trying to spare myself of hulitation or whatevr.

Unfortunatley. he followed.

"Hey did I do something to piss you off?" was his question as he sat down next to me.

"No" was my simple response to try and get his questioning off my back.

No such luck as I got shot down with another one. "Then, why you ignoring me?" he asked.

"I'm not your talking. I'm responding." I said and laughed slightly.

"I mean, why you acting funny?" he asked me and I shrug not answering. I wish I new.

Then as the P.E. teacher starts talking and me listning to my i-pod that new song Bubbly by Colie Caillat I catch myself staring at Spinner and I crinkle my nose and I hear myself snicker to myself and turn blushing as Spinner looks over. It hit me. I had a crush? No.

He tok my ear phone out and he asked me "what was so funny?"

I look back at him and reply "nothing."

"Obviously there is something." he responded.

I shake my head and shrug he leans in to the speaker thinking mabe I am listening to something comical.

He just smiles and pust it down. I think he knows but then maybe not.

"Oh" he said and I turn and listed a brow.

"Oh what?" I ask I can't help myself I want to know what that was for.

"Nothing Santos" he said.

"No tell me" I say over to him rolling up my headphones,

"Why its not impotant" he said knowing he was getting to me.

I glare "then why are you holding back?" I ask.

"You bug" he said and rolls his eys smiling to himself.

I smirk remembering if I ignroe him then it will eventually, kill him and he'll let the gaurd of his down and tell me so I say "ok" and look forward at the presentor not ginv him my time of day anymore.

"Awe, I didn't mean to upset you" he said and I'm watching him out of the corner of my eye.

I don't respond I just shrug. Pretending to actually listen to this garbage.

"Manny" he says and I keep looking forward.

"Oh come on" he said and I hold back a smirk. It has its advantages previously having a flame with some people you know what makes them tick.

He doesn't crack though. He knows me to which is the disadvantage. I feel him start to reach over and tickle me. No no no don't do that.

I hear myself start laughing and squirming people look back at us and the p.e. teacher excuses us outside.

This is just perfect I'm alone in the halls with Spinner bright red cheeks and I can feel him staring at me. I try not to get redder and expose my crush to him. "Didn't your mother teach you its not nice to stare?" I ask.

He smiles and I lift a brow as he steps in front of me. Great I feel nerves start to rise. Whats with me? I'm not five and I'm not new to being with guys. How does this happen?

**Okay so this is my story. Its sort of unlikely maybe. I happen to find it cute though. Review and let me know what you think. )**

**Thank You!**


End file.
